Combatente
by chibilele
Summary: Eu era seu Sacrifício, não importava seu nome; ainda que ele fosse Beloved para todos, para mim ele era Soubi, e isso bastava.
1. Chapter One

Ainda me lembro como se fora ontem. Se fechar os olhos, ainda posso sentir o terrível frio que fazia naquele inverno, há exatos cinco anos atrás, dia em que eu comemorava meus treze anos de idade. Ao acordar, eu vira que sobre a mesa havia um bolo que minha mãe havia preparado e meu estômago se apertou dentro de mim: eu não sabia se deveria ou não gostar daquele bolo e minha mãe me olhava, desconfiada, enquanto me desejava feliz aniversário ao lado de uma foto de Seimei que deixara sobre a mesa. O bolo era de nozes, e estava lindamente confeitado.

- Coma, Ritsuka – Disse minha mãe, servindo-me um pedaço.

- Claro, mamãe – Eu disse, incerto, esperando gostar de nozes.

Mas, como sempre, eu errara.

- O _meu_ _Ritsuka_ era alérgico a nozes – Disse ela entre os dentes. Eu saí da frente rápido o suficiente para que ela não fosse jogada contra mim. Ela então me empurrara na parede e eu aproveitei para fugir enquanto ela pegava uma faca. Na pressa, caí pela janela e me ralei, mas continuei correndo, sendo seguido pelos gritos cada vez mais distantes de minha mãe.

_Ótimo modo de começar meu aniversário_, pensei. Nesse momento, senti como estava frio e estremeci; eu ainda estava de pijamas, e nevava. Abracei-me, na esperança de diminuir o frio e comecei a caminhar no branco chão com dificuldade, pois a neve estava espessa. Passou pela minha cabeça ligar para Soubi, mas meu celular ficara em casa. Será que ele se lembrava de que era meu aniversário? Teria ele me ligado? E se eu não atendesse, iria ele me procurar? Apesar do frio estar me enrijecendo e meus lábios tremendo, roxos, o que mais me preocupava era se Soubi se preocuparia comigo. Não me importaria de morrer ali se eu soubesse que ele se importava.

Desde que nos conhecemos, nada mais importava além dele. Eu só não sabia por que.

Pouco antes da metade do caminho para a casa da sensei – local que havia escolhido, já que ela sempre me acolhia quando eu precisava – senti minhas forças se esvaindo. Eu estava congelando e sentia fome. Sem mais agüentar, caí na neve e esperei pela minha morte. _Soubi... Você se importa?_ era tudo o que eu pensava. Tive certeza de estar morto quando vi um anjo na minha frente: era ele, cheio de neve nos longos cabelos loiros e nos óculos sobre os olhos azuis. Se eu soubesse antes que a eternidade seria ao seu lado, eu certamente teria morrido antes e me poupado de muito sofrimento.

Então... Aquilo significava que ele se importava?

- Suki da yo¹, Ritsuka – disse-me o anjo que tinha a forma de Soubi. Ao ouvir isso, percebi que poderia partir em paz e fechei os olhos, esperando pela morte. Senti os quentes lábios de Soubi sobre os meus e uma lágrima quente queimou meu rosto, tão frio àquela altura.

¹ - Eu te amo_, em japonês. É o modo como Soubi fala no anime._


	2. Chapter Two

- Feliz aniversário, Ritsuka.

Eu abri os olhos e tudo estava embaçado. Certamente, achei que o Paraíso tivesse uma imagem melhor. Aos poucos minha visão foi se normalizando, e percebi-me dentro da casa que Soubi dividia com seu amigo. Então aquele era o Paraíso, a casa de Soubi? Talvez cada um tivesse seu Paraíso particular, e o meu certamente seria aquele.

- Não vai querer comer o seu bolo? – Perguntou Soubi, que estava ajoelhado ao lado da minha cama. Quero dizer, da _sua_ cama. Eu estava deitado sobre a cama de Soubi, e ao perceber eu me sentei rapidamente, sentindo meu rosto queimar, mas o movimento brusco fez com que meus ossos doessem. Abracei-me e senti que a roupa era quente: um casaco de Soubi, que me caía até os joelhos. Sobre mim, várias cobertas. Soubi sorriu, achando graça. – Fico feliz em saber que você está bem o suficiente para ficar vermelho, Ritsuka.

- Então não morri? – Perguntei, assustado. – Ei, espera aí! Eu estou com _suas_ roupas! Você... Onde estão as _minhas_ roupas? – Senti meu rosto esquentar novamente.

- Não, você não morreu, Ritsuka. – respondeu Soubi. – Se você tivesse morrido, não estaria me vendo. Ou talvez estivesse, já que eu faria questão de segui-lo. – Ele sorriu novamente, passando a mão por minha face. – E suas roupas estão secando, então coloquei em você uma roupa bem quente. Mas não se preocupe: juro que não vi nem fiz nada.

Soubi passou a mão por minhas orelhas, mostrando-me que ainda as tinha, e saiu de perto da cama. A casa estava numa temperatura agradável, e eu me sentia bem como se estivesse em um universo paralelo ao que estivera de manhã. Era uma sensação agradável como a que se tem quando, após acordar de um pesadelo, sente-se a mão da pessoa amada a lhe dar segurança. Entretanto, naquela época eu não sabia – ou antes, não entendia – meus reais sentimentos por Soubi. Supunha eu ser agradecimento, uma grande devoção, amizade, ou algo assim. Mas não amor. Não. Isso nunca passara por minha cabeça.

- Coma. – Soubi disse, sentando-se na cama com um pedaço de bolo em suas mãos.

- É de nozes? – Eu perguntei, inseguro.

- Não, é de chocolate.

Soubi pegou o garfo e partiu um pedaço do bolo e eu fiquei observando sua expressão atenciosa, seu cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo do qual caía, elegantemente, uma mecha dourada, sobre seus olhos da cor do céu. Ele pegou a mão e a dirigiu em minha direção, os olhos se tornando cada vez mais doces à medida que me olhava. Eu podia ver meu rosto refletido em seus óculos, tão frágil e assustado.

- Coma, não é de nozes.

Sentindo meu rosto esquentar novamente, comi o pedaço que Soubi me oferecia e ele sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Está gostoso?

- Sim.

- Que bom. Eu ia pegá-lo mais tarde para que comêssemos algo fora, mas liguei para ser o primeiro a te desejar um feliz aniversário e você não atendeu. Fui até sua casa e você não estava. Corri para achá-lo e você não sabe como me senti feliz ao encontrá-lo ainda de olhos abertos, ainda que os tenha fechado pouco depois de eu chegar. – Ele me ofereceu mais um pedaço do bolo, que comi satisfeito. Estava realmente gostoso. – Eu o trouxe para casa e o troquei, colocando roupas secas. Não deveria sair de casa em um dia assim, Ritsuka. Se eu tivesse demorado um pouco mais, não sei o que teria acontecido com você.

- Eu teria morrido? – Arrisquei, vendo a cara de Soubi se contorcer de dor.

- A morte não é a pior coisa que pode lhe acontecer, Ritsuka. – Ele disse, enigmático. – Mas, certamente, sua morte é o pior que pode me acontecer. – Ele colocou o prato sobre a mesa e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. Levou suas mãos ao meu rosto e me puxou para perto de seu rosto tão facilmente como se eu nada pesasse. – Eu não agüentaria perdê-lo. – E deu-me um beijo. – Suki da yo, Ritsuka.

- Pare de falar besteiras, Soubi! – Eu gritei, empurrando-o para longe de mim. Meu coração batia acelerado sob meu peito. Senti vergonha depois, e remorso, mas eu nada disse sobre isso. Soubi também nada dissera; restringira-se a sorrir, irritando-me ainda mais. – Qual a graça?

- O bolo tem um gosto melhor em seus lábios. – Eu enrubesci novamente, e ele voltou a rir de mim. – E você fica adorável quando está bravo.

- Cale a boca, Soubi. E isso é uma _ordem_.

Ele calou a boca e eu peguei o prato para continuar comendo. Eu estava com raiva, mas a fome era maior. Além do mais, era o bolo do _meu_ aniversário e eu tinha todo o direito de comê-lo. E sozinho, se _eu_ assim o quisesse.


	3. Chapter Three

O sol se punha no horizonte quando eu acordei. Não me lembrava de haver adormecido e estranhei quando, ao olhar ao meu redor, me vi sozinho. Pensei em levantar, mas estava tão quente e aconchegante na cama que decidi ficar; eu sabia que aquela boa sensação não duraria muito tempo, por isso queria aproveitá-la o máximo possível antes de ter que voltar para casa e encarar minha mãe, sempre a gritar comigo e me dizer que não sou o filho dela. Quisera eu poder dar seu filho de volta, mas não posso. Talvez algum tempo depois eu não pudesse devolver o Ritsuka do Soubi, da Yuiko, do Yayoi e da sensei. E então, o que eles fariam? Poderiam me perdoar por roubar alguém que lhes era querido?

E... E se fosse com o Soubi? Eu seria capaz de me importar com alguém que não fosse mais _meu_ Soubi, _meu_ Combatente?

- Tadaima¹ - Disse Soubi, fechando a porta ao passar.

- Okaerinasai² - Respondi, vendo que Soubi trazia uma mochila nas costas. – O que tem aí?

- Algumas roupas para você. Sua mãe parecia muito alterada, preferi que você passasse algum tempo por aqui.

- Você... – Senti meu sangue gelar. – Você _conversou_ com a minha mãe?

- Não. Eu entrei no seu quarto pela janela e ela atirava coisas contra as paredes, gritando por seu Ritsuka. – Soubi se aproximou de mim quando abaixei a cabeça e meus olhos se encheram de água. Por mais que não me lembrasse bem dela antigamente, quando era o outro Ritsuka, ela ainda era minha mãe e eu, na medida do possível, a amava e a queria bem. Doía-me saber que a fazia tanto mal. – Não fique assim, Ritsuka. Eu te amo do jeito que você é, e o amaria ainda que mudasse. – Ele depositou a mochila na cama e se sentou ao meu lado, puxando-me e me pondo entre seus braços. Apesar de sentir meu rosto esquentar, deixei-me ficar envolvido pelo calor dos braços de Soubi. Eu me sentia bem como nunca antes me sentira: era confortável, aconchegante. – Suki da yo, meu pequeno Ritsuka.

Eu sabia que as coisas seriam realmente complicadas com minha mãe quando eu voltasse. Ela iria querer saber onde eu estivera e gritaria comigo novamente, pois seu Ritsuka jamais faria isso, deixá-la preocupada desse jeito não era algo que um filho fizesse com uma mãe. Mas eu não era seu filho. Talvez ela me machucasse de verdade dessa vez, mas ali, nos braços de Soubi, isso não me preocupava. De que me importava o quanto eu sofreria se ali e agora eu estava tão bem?

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Ritsuka, não importa o que aconteça. – Disse Soubi. – Prometo.

- Por que está falando isso? – Perguntei, estranhando o comentário dele.

Soubi não respondeu e permaneceu em silêncio o resto da noite.

¹ - _Algo como _estou de volta_, em japonês. As pessoas costumam dizer ao voltar para casa._

² - _Algo como _bem vindo de volta_, em japonês. É a resposta para_ _"tadaima"._

**N/A:** Minhas primeiras duas reviews, que emoção! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que continuem gostando. n.n

Mah-Chan: Nyaa que bom que gostou! n.n Pode deixar, sempre que der vou atualizar. ;) Obrigada pela review. (:

Mafe Ly: Nossa, você colocou o meu ego lá em cima! OMG obrigada mesmo pela review, mesmo mesmo! Obrigada pela review. (:


	4. Chapter Four

- Ritsuka, acorde! – Disse Soubi com urgência na voz, acordando-me de supetão. Estava tudo escuro e o sol ainda não havia nascido, mas pude ver os olhos de Soubi, preocupados, graças á luz da lua que se refletia em seus óculos.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, preocupado.

- Vamos, levante-se. – Enquanto eu me levantava, Soubi caminhou até o guarda-roupa e pegou mais duas blusas de frio e ordenou que eu vestisse. – Está muito frio lá fora. – Acrescentou ele diante da minha resistência em usar suas roupas.

- Você não trouxe as _minhas_ roupas, Soubi?

- Trouxe, mas as minhas são mais quentes e não sei por quanto tempo ficaremos fora. Mas suponho que não fiquemos muito. – Disse ele para tentar me acalmar: ele parecia haver visto em meus olhos o medo que me invadira.

- Para onde vamos? Do que fugimos?

- Apenas me siga, Ritsuka.

Vesti as roupas de Soubi sem reclamar e ele pegou uma mochila e saímos. Fazia frio; ainda mais frio do que parecia fazer quando eu saíra de casa na manhã do dia anterior, uma vez que a casa de Soubi era mais quente que a minha – isso sem contar o calor dos braços de Soubi, sob os quais adormeci bem como não me sentia há muito, muito tempo. Hoje, acredito que nunca tenha antes me sentido tão bem. Caminhamos sobre a neve com muita dificuldade e estava muito difícil enxergar tendo apenas a lua como única fonte de luz: a tempestade de neve estava tão forte que todo o fornecimento de energia elétrica na cidade fora cortado, e estavam todos no escuro. Mas, ao contrário de mim e de Soubi, estavam aquecidos em seus lares ao invés de estarem fugindo de algo que eu desconhecia.

Mas não demorou muito para que eu descobrisse o motivo da preocupação de Soubi.

- Soubi, quando vamos parar? – Perguntei. Deveria fazer meia hora que andávamos, mas para mim parecia muito mais. Todos os meus músculos estavam enrijecidos, doía-me tudo e eu estava cansado; ao invés de meia, longas horas haviam se passado para mim, que julgava que mais dez minutos caminhando e eu me renderia, exausto.

- Venha, suba nas minhas costas. – Soubi me colocou em suas costas e eu me senti melhor, ainda que com a consciência pesada por atrapalhar Soubi.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Soubi. – Eu disse, preocupado com ele.

- Sou seu Combatente, Ritsuka. É a minha obrigação.

- Não, não é. – Disse uma voz feminina vinda de algum lugar que eu não conseguia identificar. – O verdadeiro Combatente de Loveless é também Loveless. Seu Sacrifício morreu, Beloved, e não sei o que faz com Loveless.

- Ritsuka, fique atrás de mim. – Ordenou Soubi, pondo-me no chão e deixando-me atrás dele. – Apareça, Loveless! Não vai querer que Ritsuka veja como é covarde, não é?

De repente, um vulto surgiu à nossa frente. Iluminada pela luz da lua, Loveless ficava incrivelmente bela: tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos, sua pele era quase tão branca quanto a neve e seus olhos era azuis. Não azuis como os de Soubi, era mais claros, tão claros que eu em um primeiro momento poderia jurar que nem íris possuía. Seus olhos eram tristes e ela olhava Soubi com ar de superioridade e raiva.

- Dê-me meu Sacrifício e irei embora sem causar problemas. – Disse ela com sua fina e calma voz.

- Ritsuka é meu Sacrifício. – Respondeu Soubi. Pela primeira, senti medo vindo de Soubi.

- Ele é Loveless, você é Beloved, assim como seu Sacrifício que morreu. Você sabe como as coisas funcionam, Beloved. Eu sou a verdadeira Combatente de Loveless, ele vem comigo. Vamos, Loveless. – Ela estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu sabia que ela estava certa: eu sou Loveless, ele é Beloved. O certo era que eu a acompanhasse, mas ainda assim algo em mim queria ficar perto de Soubi. A idéia de deixá-lo doía tanto que eu achei que iria quebrar por dentro; e se ele admitisse que ela realmente tinha razão? E se ele me deixasse? Isso era inaceitável para mim. Eu prometi para mim mesmo que me mataria se ele o fizesse, eu só não sabia por que era tão ruim pensar em deixá-lo. Pensar em nunca mais vê-lo era insuportável. Mas, em algum lugar dentro de mim, eu sentia que ele nunca me deixaria. Eu era seu Sacrifício, não importava seu nome; ainda que ele fosse Beloved para todos, para mim ele era Soubi, e isso bastav.

- Eu fico com Soubi. – Eu me encolhi atrás dele.

- São as regras.

- QUE SE DANEM AS REGRAS! – Lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos.

- Ele fica. – Disse Soubi, irritado como eu nunca vira.

- Ele vem comigo.

- Então vamos decidir isso em uma batalha, eu contra você. Sem o Ritsuka. Quem vencer fica com ele.

- Soubi, não... – Implorei.

- Suki da yo, Ritsuka. – Soubi me beijou e empurrou-me para longe.

- Aceito seu desafio, Beloved. – Disse Loveless. – Prepare-se para vir comigo, meu Sacrifício.

**N/A:** Gomen pela demora. ii- Mas aí está o capítulo. x) Espero que gostem. n.n

Mah-chan: Nossa, acho que a pior coisa que pode acontecer com o Ritsuka é voltar pra casa. e.e' Odeio a mãe dele. u-u Nooossa, achou sinistra a declaração? :o Eu achei bonitinha. :3 Mas acho que tudo que cerca o Soubi é misterioso/sinistro. /hum Bem, aí está a continuação. Espero que goste.

Sarah: Aí está! Espero que continue gostando. n.n


	5. Chapter Five

Abri os olhos. Estava muito claro, e toda aquela luz fazia com quem minhas vistas doessem. Fechei-os novamente e aproveitei o escuro que eu sentia estar aproveitando há muito. Minha barriga doía de tanta fome, meu corpo pedia para ser posto de pé, meus membros estavam enrijecidos. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de há quanto tempo estava assim, deitado. Eu não sabia sequer onde eu estava deitado. Voltei a abrir os olhos e, aos poucos, a luz deixou de incomodar. As formas, no começo tão disformes, começaram a fazer sentido para mim. Ao lado da minha cama havia uma pessoa. Tinha cabelos azulados e olhos carinhosos. Parecia preocupado.

- Ritsuka? – Chamou ele, incerto.

- Ritsuka? – Repeti. – Ritsuka... Ritsuka sou eu?

Os olhos dele se encheram d'água.

- Você perdeu sua memória, não é? Mas fico feliz que esteja vivo. Muito feliz. Sabe, às vezes Soubi pode ser muito possessivo... – Ele estremeceu.

- Soubi...

Ao ouvir esse nome, uma imagem surgiu em minha mente. Havia sangue, e um par de chorosos olhos azuis. _Suki da yo, Ritsuka_ disse uma voz triste, que supus ser do dono dos olhos. Seria ele Soubi? E por que seu nome me causava tanta dor? Por que...

Por que eu estava chorando?

O homem ao meu lado me abraçou.

- Está tudo bem, Ritsuka. Eu estou com você.

Foi então que reparei na escrivaninha ao lado da cama. Tinha uma foto nossa. Eu já o conhecia então, e nós nos gostávamos. Parecíamos muito felizes na foto. Mas, de algum modo, eu tinha receio dele. Por outro lado, se estávamos tão bem na foto, então não havia motivo para receá-lo. Eu nem sabia quem eu era, se ele quisesse poderia ter feito qualquer coisa, no entanto ele estava ali, cuidando de mim.

- Como está nosso garotinho? – Perguntou uma bela garota que acabava de entrar no quarto. Ela tinha olhos muito azuis, cabelos muito negros e uma pele incrivelmente branca. – Está melhor, Ritsuka? Eu te trouxe comida. – Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Eu respondi. Comi em silêncio, sob os olhares atenciosos dos dois ao meu lado. Eu deveria me sentir bem, eu tinha duas pessoas cuidando de mim, mas eu não conseguia. Faltava algo, e a falta doía tanto que era como se houvesse um grande vazio dentro de mim, e nada mais além disso.

- Quer mais? – Perguntou a mulher, assim que acabei.

- Não, obrigada. – Respondi.

- Seimei – chamou a mulher –, ele quer ver o garoto.

O rosto do homem chamado Seimei tornou-se sombrio.

- Já volto, Ritsuka. – Ele saiu e me deixou sozinho com a mulher.

- É segredo, ok? – Ela me entregou uma barra de chocolate. – Você costumava adorar.

Eu sorri. Chocolate com nozes. Parecia realmente bom. Ao comer um pedaço, confirmei: era ótimo. Mais ou menos na metade da barra, senti-me tonto e minha visão embaçou levemente.

- Estou tonto. – Eu disse a ela.

- Já vai passar, Ritsuka. – Ela respondeu.

Minha vista turvou-se e eu já quase não enxergava. Mas, antes de apagar completamente, eu poderia jurar que havia visto os dois olhos azuis me vigiando.

**N/A: **Depois de muita demora, aí está o quarto capítulo! Desculpem-me mesmo pela demora, gente. Sabem como é, fim de ano esgota a gente... Provas, trabalhos... _' E ainda tive uma crise de falta de criatividade. Só consegui escrever esse capítulo quarta-feira, quando entrei de férias. Mas dava erro no Nyah! toda vez que ia postar, então só consegui hoje mesmo. Esse capítulo saiu bem diferente do que eu mesma esperava, mas sabem como é, né? Não existe Loveless sem mistérios. :x -q  
Perdoem-me mesmo pela demora, sim? ;3;  
E mandem reviews, nem que seja pra reclamar da demora.

Agradecimentos especiais a **MaaaH-Chan** - **Mafe Ly**. Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, gente. (:


	6. Chapter Six

- Declaro essa batalha iniciada! Essa é uma batalha de feitiços! Expandir campo de batalha!

- Batalha aceita!

- Eu sou o Combatente de Loveless, e não importa o que aconteça eu não perderei, pois Ritsuka está ao meu lado. Suki da yo, Ritsuka.

---

Acordei assustado, tonto e muito fraco. O homem que estava ao meu lado antes continuava lá, preocupado. Ele pôs a mão em minha testa para verificar minha temperatura e depois sorriu, acariciando meu rosto que corou.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Obrigado. – Respondi, sem jeito.

- Ei, Ritsuka, não precisa ter vergonha; somos irmãos.

Irmãos... Eu não sabia que tinha, tampouco sabia quem eu era. Meu nome era Ritsuka, mas eu não era nada além de um nome, sem memória, sem passado, sem conhecer as pessoas ao meu redor e sem conhecer a mim mesmo. Mas, sendo apenas um nome, talvez eu não fosse nada além disso mesmo; você não possui valor enquanto nome, já que seu valor consiste no valor que as pessoas te dão que acaba, por conseqüência, formando o valor que faz de si mesmo. Se as pessoas não lhe valorizam, você não se valoriza também. Ao passo que, se as pessoas ao seu redor te dão valor, então você se torna valoroso. Talvez o valor que você tem seja diretamente proporcional ao amor que as pessoas lhe têm; mais amor, mais valor. Desse modo, se você não tem amor, não tem valor também. Acho que isso está certo, já que sem amor talvez nada valha. Você só é capaz de valorizar aquilo que ama.

- Ritsuka, sente algo?

- Fome. – Respondi, constrangido.

- Certo, providenciarei algo para que coma.

Ele saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinho. Apesar de não lembrar de nada, os flashes que haviam surgido em minha memória eu supunha serem reais. Eu os vira novamente, os olhos azuis. Não estavam tristes, mas sim determinados, apreensivos e, acima de tudo, estavam repletos de amor. Eu gostaria de vê-los, aqueles olhos. Enquanto os flashes passavam por mim, eu desejava ficar neles para sempre, apenas para ver aqueles olhos, ainda que a dor que viesse com eles fosse insuportável.

Amor... Definitivamente havia amor naqueles olhos, e por isso eles mereciam todo o valor que eu, sem me lembrar deles, lhes dava.

**-x-**

Dentro de uma semana, eu já conseguia andar novamente. Descobri que me encontrava em uma casa grande, e lá morávamos eu, Seimei e Saiyuki. Eles eram adoráveis todo o tempo e faziam de tudo para mim e por mim, não importando o que fosse. Cheguei a desconfiar que eles namorassem e, certa noite, perguntei a ele. Afinal, não havia motivos para que fingissem que nada acontecia na minha frente.

- Ritsuka – dissera ele, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. – A única pessoa que eu amo no mundo é você.

Um brilho estranho surgira em seu olhar, mas... é normal, não é? Que irmãos se amem acima de todas as coisas? Mas era de algum modo triste, já que eu não sentia tamanho amor por Seimei. Eu o amava, sim, mas não o suficiente para que ele fosse tudo em minha vida. Faltava algo, e a cada dia aquela falta me doía mais. Mas, o que me faltava, eu não sabia.

Não ainda.

**N/A:** Bem, devagar e curtinhos os capítulos vêm saindo! Obrigada a vocês que colocaram a fic nos alerts, mesmo. Um obrigada especial a **MaaaH-Chan** que mandou minha única review. i.i C'est la vie, né? Enfim... Mandem reviews, senão a auto-estima cai muito. -q *dramática*

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter Seven

Sangue. Fogo. Luz. Escuridão. Dor. Raios. Correntes. Lágrimas. Gritos. Sussurros. Palavras. Ordens. Os belos olhos azuis. Tudo passava como flashes de imagens e sensações, sem aparente conexão entre si, durante meu perturbado. Acordei, ofegante. O sol ainda não nascera. Com o tempo, havia me acostumado a acordar no meio da noite. Às vezes Seimei estava comigo, mas na maior parte do tempo eu me encontrava sozinho; Seimei era muito ocupado, e sempre levava Saiyuki por onde quer que fosse. Pedi algumas vezes para que ele me levasse também, mas ele sempre respondia que era "assunto de adultos". Vivíamos reclusos em uma casa, e conforme minha saúde melhorava me deixavam andar pela propriedade, que era maior do que eu pensara, mas não tinha permissão para dela sair.

- Está vendo aqueles muros brancos? – Perguntara-me Seimei no primeiro dia em que finalmente saí de dentro da casa. – Lá termina a nossa propriedade. Nunca passe deles. E – acrescentou ele, olhando-me sério pela primeira vez – você **não** tem a permissão para ir ao porão.

- Por quê? – Questionei, intrigado.

- Ratos. – Ele sorriu. – Ainda tentamos resolver esse problema.

- Hum. – Dei de ombros.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que eu morava com Seimei, mas eu ainda não o conhecia, não conhecia Saiyuki e nem a mim mesmo. Costumávamos rir juntos, e às vezes eles até brincavam comigo, mas eu me sentia estranho. Além daquela sensação de ter um vazio enorme em mim, eu não era capaz de sentir, por mais que tentasse, que eles estavam próximos de mim. Eles eram estranhos a mim, e eu era um estranho no meio deles. À noite, quando eu acordava sozinho, não raramente me abraçava e chorava, implorando em silêncio por alguém para me confortar, e nesses momentos os olhos azuis me surgiam como meu sol particular, iluminando a escuridão que era minha vida e aquecendo o frio que eu sentia dentro de mim.

Mas, para minha tristeza, ao abrir os olhos eu podia ver que eles não estavam lá; eu estava sozinho, e a dor de não tê-los então preenchia o triste vazio que havia em meu peito.

Por que doía tanto? Por quê? Nem ao menos conseguia me lembrar deles.

Por quê?...

**-x-**

- Eu e Saiyuki vamos sair. – Disse Seimei, acordando-me.

- Que horas são? – Perguntei, atordoado.

- Não importa. – Ele sorriu. – Estaremos de volta amanhã à tarde, então você terá de preparar seu café sozinho; você consegue, não é?

- Claro que sim! – Fechei a cara. Eu não era criança.

- Sei que consegue. – Ele sorriu novamente e passou a mão por minha cabeça. Enrubesci. – Qualquer coisa, é só me ligar. E não se esqueça das recomendações, certo?

- Certo.

Fiquei deitado, tentando descobrir o que seria tão importante para tirá-los de casa antes mesmo que raiasse o dia. Perdi o sono e sentia sede, por esse motivo saí da cama e caminhei em direção à cozinha para tomar água.

- Ritsuka...

O copo em minha mão escorregou e partiu-se, derramando a água no chão. Eu estava sozinho em casa, e alguém havia chamado meu nome. Uma voz doce, mas fraca.

Não, aquilo era ridículo. Eu estava sozinho em casa, então ninguém havia me chamado. Ninguém poderia tê-lo feito.

- Ritsuka... Suki da yo...

Fiquei paralisado, enquanto um turbilhão de cenas explodia em minha mente.

Atordoado, tentei em vão lembrar de onde viera o som. Fiquei muito tempo procurando, mas sem sucesso. Quando tinha quase desistido, a voz de Seimei surgiu em minha mente.

_Ratos_, ela dizia. _Ainda tentamos resolver esse problema_.

O porão?

**N/A: Então, o sétimo capítulo está aí! Os ratos andam fazendo barulho demais no portão, não acham? -q Eu realmente queria adiar um pouco essa cena, mas foi mais forte do que eu juntá-los logo! Espero que gostem, e mandem reviews.**

**Beijos!**

Agradecimento especial a **MaaaH-Chan**, que vem acompanhando a fic. Arigatou. ^_^


	8. Chapter Eight

Sentindo o coração acelerar e o estômago se apertar em um misto de ansiedade e curiosidade, finalmente levantei a porta que dava ao porão. Demorara um tempo até achar, e provavelmente não a teria descoberto se não tivesse ouvido o barulho de algo oco sob o tapete; é incrível como quando se está ansioso por algo todos os sentidos se aguçam. Respirei fundo, puxei o tapete e descobri uma porta no chão. Seimei realmente queria esconder algo...

Desci os degraus que me levariam até, quem sabe, a voz que ouvira me chamar – ou tivera a impressão de ter ouvido, como pensava a todo o momento, como que tentando me convencer de que o que fazia não tinha sentido. Mas eu queria saber se era verdade ou não que alguém me chamava. Precisava saber. E, no fundo de meu coração, ele sabia que ele queria apenas encontrar os olhos azuis. Por isso estava nervoso, por isso suava frio, por isso meu coração batia acelerado, por isso as borboletas voavam em meu estômago.

Um flash de várias borboletas passou por minha mente, indo tão rápido quanto viera. Borboletas azuis. Azuis como os olhos que tanto queria ver...

- Olá. – Eu chamei, sentindo-me idiota. Não havia ninguém lá, Seimei nunca prenderia uma pessoa no porão. Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido.

Era um porão normal: algumas ferramentas, pedaços de ferro e madeira, coisas do gênero. Muita poeira também, como era de se esperar de um porão. Pensei em sair quando ouvi um barulho estranho, e meus ouvidos ficaram em alerta. Olhei para todos os lados, mas não vi ninguém. Gritei assustado quando um rato passou por mim, e me senti envergonhado por estar ali embaixo.

_Ratos_, repetiu a voz de Seimei dentro de minha cabeça. _Ainda tentamos resolver esse problema._

_ Como pude desconfiar de Seimei?_, pensei, envergonhado. Uma caixa em um canto escuro me chamou a atenção. Fui até ela e a abri. Havia várias fotos minhas: em algumas vi uma garota mais alta que eu, de cabelos castanhos e um garoto da minha altura com cabelos longos; em outras havia uma mulher de rosto bondoso e cabelos curtos; em outras havia os olhos azuis. Apertei as fotos contra o peito, sentindo uma dor insuportável. As lágrimas rolavam livremente por meu rosto. Ao ver finalmente o dono dos olhos azuis – e ter a certeza de que eu o conhecia – a dor acentuou-se ainda mais. Eu parecia realmente feliz ao lado dele, muito mais feliz do que parecia na foto em que eu estava com Seimei.

- Não há ninguém aqui.

Ao ouvir a voz de Saiyuki eu voltei à realidade, e foi então que percebi que eu já não estava mais sozinho lá: Saiyuki e um outro homem que eu desconhecia estavam lá. Decidi ficar quieto, afinal eu não deveria estar ali. Aliás, nem eu nem Saiyuki, pois ela havia saído com Seimei e não voltaria tão cedo.

Mas... Se Saiyuki estava ali, então Seimei estaria também.

Esperei que ela e o homem de cabelos compridos saíssem, guardei as fotos – ficando comigo uma em que estou com o dono dos olhos azuis – e, furtivamente, os segui.

Ainda hoje, mesmo que passados 5 anos, ainda não tenho palavras para descrever o que senti ao ver _aquilo_.

**N/A:** Olá, caros leitores! Tudo bom com vocês? Mais um capítulo, depois de uma pequena demora... Achei que ficou pequeno - parecia maior no word -, mas eu tive que me controlar e parar pra dar um ar de suspense. E confesso que não sou muito boa nisso, mas o que vale é a intenção, né? Vou tentar escrever mais capítulos logo, porque sou uma autora preguiçosa que passa boa parte do tempo na casa dos amigos, que sai pra ver shows de bandas dos amigos e que tem uma irmã que monopoliza o pc à noite, além de ter idéias demais. Como se não bastasse isso, ainda entrei no 6V ontem - e achei super legal, diga-se de passagem - e me inscrevi pra uns challs. Terei que me virar em 5 pra dar conta de tudo! Bem... Culpa minha, né, então eu que me vire! Mas garanto uma continuação logo, porque quero escrever logo esse próximo capítulo, hehe. E, para lembrar. REVIEWS, amores.

Beijinhos!


	9. Chapter Nine

- Não ouse dizer novamente que o ama, Soubi. – Disse Seimei, abaixando o chicote. As costas do homem chamado Soubi sangravam, e havia muitas marcas; algumas recentemente abertas e outras mais antigas, das quais restava apenas uma listra vermelha.

Soubi nada respondeu. Eu pensei em gritar e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas havia perdido minha voz. Soubi, que eu reconheci como o homem da foto, aquele a quem eu queria tanto encontrar, estava nu e amarrado pelas mãos por uma corda. As pontas de seus dedos estavam levemente arroxeadas, e pensei em quão apertada estaria aquela corda e no tempo que ele estava amarrado daquele jeito. Saiyuki e o homem de cabelos grandes estavam sentados, observando calmamente a cena.

- Não ouse dizer novamente o nome de Ritsuka.

Seimei jogou o chicote para o homem de cabelos grandes.

- Guarde, Nisei¹. – Ordenou ele.

Nisei pegou o chicote e o guardou. Saiyuki então se levantou e pegou um balde de água e jogou nas costas de Soubi, para lavá-las. Soubi não soltou um gemido de dor, mas eu mordi meu lábio por sua dor inexpressa. A essa altura, as lágrimas corriam livres por minha face. Meu coração doía cada vez mais, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Por que Seimei fazia mal àquele homem? Por que Seimei? Por que doía tanto... em mim?

- Ritsuka...

- NÃO DIGA O NOME DELE! – Seimei gritou. – Nisei, cuide dele.

O homem chamado Nisei sorriu maliciosamente e pegou novamente o chicote.

Uma chicotada. Soubi nem sequer se mexeu.

Duas chicotadas.

Três chicotadas. O sangue começava a cair.

Na décima quinta, as pernas dele começavam a vacilar, mas ele ainda permanecia de pé.

Quando se completaram trinta, ele estava suspenso apenas pelas mãos, que estavam arroxeadas por inteiro.

- Permaneça em pé! – Ordenou Seimei.

- Estou fraco. – Disse Soubi. – Não como há três dias, Seimei.

- Então, aprenda a não falar o nome de Ritsuka. Soubi, se pudesse escolher entre ver Ritsuka e se alimentar, o que escolheria?

- Não quero que Ritsuka me veja nessas condições.

Seimei deu uma risadinha cheia de escárnio. Aquele não parecia meu irmão, sempre tão doce comigo.

- Bata mais.

Naquele momento, eu quis gritar e defender Soubi. Eu sentia que deveria fazê-lo. Mas eu apenas saí de lá o mais rápido que pude, com medo de ser pego. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto eu suava, mas deitei em minha cama e tentei dormir; não acho que seja necessário acrescentar que falhei, pois a imagem de Soubi sendo maltratado não saía de minha mente. Para piorar tudo, eu ainda estava me sentindo a pessoa mais covarde do mundo por ter fugido do homem que apanhava por dizer meu nome.

_Não ouse dizer que o ama, Soubi_, disse a voz fria de Seimei em minha mente. Ele me amava e eu o abandonara. Eu certamente não merecia tal amor, mas eu estava muito feliz por tê-lo, e me senti egoísta.

-x-

- Você dormiu bem à noite? – Perguntou Seimei assim que sentei à mesa para almoçarmos. Ele havia comprado nosso almoço em um restaurante que havia perto de casa.

- Não. Tive pesadelos.

- Hum.

Eu não sabia por que mentia, mas eu me sentia envergonhado de dizer a ele que o desobedecera e havia visto o que ele fazia a Soubi. Dizer que eu havia fugido quando minha vontade era enfrentá-lo também me envergonhava. Eu daria tudo para ser qualquer pessoa, menos eu.

- Resolveu seus problemas? – Perguntei, tentando parecer o mais displicente o possível.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu sem sequer alterar o rosto.

- Eu tive um sonho estranho. Com você.

- Não havia um homem loiro, havia? – Perguntou Saiyuki, visivelmente interessada. Seimei olhou feio para ela, que se desculpou em voz baixa.

- Havia sim. Como sabia?

- Intuição feminina. – Seimei sorriu para mim. – Saiyuki sempre descobre as coisas, não é, Saiyuki?

- S-sim. – Ela sorriu também, mas seu sorriso era claramente forçado.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas queria descobrir. Só tinha medo do que aconteceria caso me descobrissem, além de não saber o que eu faria caso o visse novamente sendo maltratado. Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer, mas também não queria magoar Seimei, que parecia se preocupar tanto comigo.

A oportunidade para descobrir, no entanto, não tardou a chegar.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, aí está o novo capítulo! Acho que não demorei dessa vez, né? Sobre o capítulo, vocês terão que me perdoar porque o Ritsuka fugiu, caso alguém tenha se revoltado com isso, mas é tudo para um bem maior! Aliás, falando em maior, ando tentando aumentar os capítulos mas eles não saem grandes, comofas? Esse ficou um pouco maior que o anterior, eu acho... Enfim, digam o que acharam. E mandem reviews, oks?

Agradecimentos especiais a **MaaaH-Chan**.


	10. Chapter Ten

Uma semana havia se passado desde que eu vira Soubi. Sua imagem, no entanto, estava viva em minha mente como se fora há poucos instantes. As saídas noturnas de Seimei haviam se tornado mais freqüentes ao longo daquela semana, mas não tive coragem de sair novamente de meu quarto. Certa noite, Seimei entrou em meu quarto com uma expressão séria.

- Ritsuka – ele dissera –, vamos nos mudar.

- Mudar? Por quê? – Perguntei, confuso.

- Mudança de ares. – Ele sorriu.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e ele me abraçou. Saiu longo em seguida, dizendo que tinha que ver alguma casa para morarmos, e saiu com Saiyuki. Passei alguns minutos sentado, em silêncio, pensando sobre o por que de termos de nos mudar; eu deveria acreditar em Soubi, mas os recentes fatos haviam me provado que nem tudo o que ele dizia era verdade todo o tempo – na realidade, eu não sabia até que ponto o que Seimei me dizia era verdade. Tudo estava muito confuso.

A única coisa certa que eu tinha em minha mente era que, se nos mudássemos, eu talvez não soubesse mais onde encontrar Soubi. Aquela era, portanto, talvez minha única vez de conseguir falar com ele.

Reuni toda a minha coragem e fui até o porão.

Estava tudo tão silencioso que aparentava não haver ninguém. Andar mais um pouco, no entanto, me revelou um homem loiro sentado, comendo calmamente alguns pães. Reconheci como os pães que Saiyuki fizera dois dias antes, e senti-me mal por ele estar comendo algo velho.

Eu estava há alguns metros dele, mas ainda fora de seu campo graças às estantes que me escondiam, quando ele parou e olhou em minha direção. Embora soubesse que ele não podia me ver, tive a impressão de que ele me encarava e senti seus olhos me queimarem. Algumas lágrimas caíram contra a minha vontade, e tentei diminuir o barulho de minha respiração descompassada. Meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que rasgaria meu peito. Era a primeira vez que me sentia tão vivo no curto espaço de tempo que minha memória alcançava.

- Ritsuka. – Ele disse, e aquilo não era uma pergunta. – Você não deveria estar aqui.

Saí de meu esconderijo e o encarei. Ele estava calmo e sério, como se conversássemos em qualquer lugar que não um cárcere onde eu o vira ser torturado.

- Nem você, Soubi. – Eu disse com firmeza.

- Então eles mentiram? Você ainda se lembra das coisas antes da batalha?

- Batalha? – Perguntei, sem entender do que ele falava, enquanto alguns flashes com uma luz muito forte passavam por minha mente. Caí no chão, as mãos na cabeça.

Não o vi se aproximar. Quando me dei conta, ele me tinha em seus calorosos braços, abraçando-me reconfortantemente. Sem saber por que, deixei-me ficar. Aquela era a melhor sensação que eu já experimentara, e desejei que aquele momento fosse eterno. Todo o vazio que eu sentia pareceu preenchido por um calor gostoso; não o calor dos braços dele, mas um calor que vinha de dentro de mim e se espalhava por todo o meu corpo.

- Senti a sua falta, Ritsuka. – Ele disse, a voz suave sussurrando perto de meu ouvido.

- Por que você está aqui? – Perguntei, as lágrimas que haviam cessado voltando a cair. – Por que não me lembro de nada?

Ele passou a mão por meus cabelos.

- Desculpe-me...

Agora, quem chorava era ele. Olhei para cima e vi seu rosto próximo ao meu, seus olhos tão azuis cheios de dor.

- Não pude protegê-lo, Ritsuka. Perdoe-me.

- Proteger-me? Proteger-me do que?

- É melhor você ir, antes que Nisei chegue. Suki da yo, Ritsuka.

Ele me puxou para perto e beijou meus lábios e eu corei violentamente, mas correspondi ao beijo, sentindo que aquilo era nossa despedida e por isso sentindo um aperto incomensurável no peito.

- Suki da yo, Ritsuka. – Ele repetiu, prendendo minha cabeça entre suas mãos. – Agora, vá. Não conte a Seimei sobre isso e fique bem, por favor.

- Quando voltarei a te ver?

Ele sorriu tristemente e me mandou ir novamente, e eu o obedeci.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu tenho um motivo para a demora! Aliás, um não; vários. Se vocês virem o número de fanfics postadas depois da última atualização de Combatente, vão descobrir a maioria dos motivos! HAHAHAHAHA Pois é, 6V consumindo meu tempo. Mas, aqui estou, mais um capítulo e finalmente um reencontro entre eles! Caso achem que o Ritsuka talvez esteja meio OOC, eu tenho um bom motivo: ele está _um pouco_ diferente porque perdeu a memória. Aconteceu a mesma coisa quando ele perdeu a memória pela primeira vez, lembram-se?

Agora, indo atualizar e fazer mais fics. Depois ainda me pergunto por que não tenho uma vida social decente. HAHAHAHA

Agradecimentos especiais a **MaaaH-Chan**!

**R E V I E W S !**

Beijinhos.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A despeito de Seimei ter me recomendado que dormisse bem, visto mudanças serem cansativas, passei a noite em claro. Não quis dormir, com medo de que a lembrança do calor de Soubi desaparecesse durante o meu sono; de alguma forma, eu sentia a necessidade de saber que não me esqueceria dele, de seu caloroso abraço, de seu beijo. O simples pensar em acordar sem saber dele fazia com que doesse tudo dentro de mim. Então, eu fechava os olhos e deixava que as lembranças daqueles minutos me inundassem.

_Suki da yo, Ritsuka_, repetia, insistentemente, a suave voz de Soubi em minha mente.

Quem era ele? Por que eu não podia vê-lo? Que tipo de relação havia entre ele e Seimei? Até onde Seimei era aquele homem a quem eu julgava conhecer? Por que eu sentia que deveria me lembrar dele? Tantas perguntas sem resposta que permeavam minha mente, tantas coisas que eu temia nunca descobrir.

Vi o sol surgir pela janela do meu quarto com tristeza: logo meu irmão entraria pela porta e eu seria forçado a parar de lembrar de Soubi, seria minha hora de acordar para o mundo fora de minha mente. Mas, se minha mente era o único lugar onde havia Soubi, eu não queria ter contato com o mundo externo; por menos lembranças que eu tivesse dele, eu necessitava delas, agarrava-me a elas como se disso dependesse tudo o que eu sou.

- Bom dia, Ritsuka. – Era Saiyuki.

- Onde está Seimei?

- Ele está resolvendo alguns problemas. Que surpresa te encontrar acordado, achei que ainda dormisse.

Arrumei-me e em pouco tempo tomava café para logo sair com ela em direção à nova casa, mas não estava particularmente interessado nisso. Havia algo dentro de mim que perguntava se o problema que Seimei tinha a resolver era relacionado ao Soubi.

-x-

Aconteceu enquanto íamos à casa nova. Saiyuki resolveu parar em uma loja para comprar um vestido e me pediu que ficasse no carro, ela não demoraria. Fiquei olhando, absorto, pela janela aberta. Foi quando uma garota usando um tapa-olho apareceu à minha frente, e eu me assustei.

- Youji! – Chamou ela.

- Experimentando o vestido. – Anunciou ele, aproximando-se da primeira.

- Certo. – Ela destravou a porta e me puxou para fora. – Quanto tempo, não, Ritsuka?

- Você me conhece? – Perguntei, confuso. Afinal, quem eram eles?

- Ele perdeu a memória, Natsuo. – Disse o garoto chamado Youji. – Ele nos avisou sobre isso, não se lembra?

- Lembro. Mas vamos logo, antes que ela volte.

- Ei! – Gritei, soltando-me da mão de Natsuo. Ela me olhou.

- Anda logo, Ritsuka! Temos que ir antes que ela volte!

- Seimei 'tá me esperando, não posso fugir, muito menos com desconhecidos! Quem são vocês, o que querem?

Youji suspirou.

- Nós somos os Zeros, Ritsuka. E viemos aqui a pedido de Soubi.

* * *

**N/A:** Após muito tempo, finalmente estou de volta! Por conta de um cursinho pré-vest intensivo em que meu pai me colocou, mais a formatação do pc, mais problemas com a internet, fui forçada à me manter afastada do mundo do fandom, mas I'm back! E prometo um capítulo a cada duas semanas, no máximo, para compensar o tempo em que fiquei longe. Eu havia começado a fazer o capítulo e pretendia terminar amanhã, mas por conta de uma PM muito amorzinho da Mah-chan resolvi terminar tudo logo. Espero que goste, xuxu!

Agradecimentos especiais à fofa da **MaaaH-Chan**! Espero que tenha valido a pena o capítulo.

**R E V I E W S !**

Beijinhos.


End file.
